kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Progan Law and Punishment
Progan laws are seen as a norm naturally, though the punishments are often noted by other races as cruel or bloodthirsty. Each soldier is expected to comply to the rules, any stepping out of line would be severely punished as to be expected of the progan society. Valor to the progan not only means bravery in the face of danger, but also the ability to resist when tempted, and remain strong when tormented. Stealing Stealing is highly frowned upon as each soldier is expected to respect their comrades. Breaching this law results in mutilation of the hands in some form. Depending on the situation and the value of the item, the severity of the punishment differs, however all theives are dealt 50 lashings. The more serious crimes usually involves breaking the hand phlanges, metacarpals and in some cases, even the entire arm is broken. This is done in such a way that gangrene would most likely occur, leading to blood poisoning and death. If the soldier does survive, he or she is usually shunned. Murdering of Fellow Soldier Arguably the most frowned upon, the bodily destruction of ones allies usually results in death. The man responsible is usually shot by a firing squad. There have been a few cases where the firing squad fired at non-vital points to increase the suffering of the murderer, multiple investigations have taken place, but authorities may sometimes turn a blind eye to this. If the soldier has contributed to the progan cause, he or she may be offered the choice of crucifixion, a less dishonourable death in the progan views as the offender has to suffer for many hours, a form of atonement for their sins. Rape The progan believe that this is also a form of destruction of the body. Each soldier is expected to resist temptation and failing to do so would result in death. This is once again done by the firing squad or by hanging, both seen as a dishonourable method of death. There are no mitigations. Burning at the stake is reserved for the higher ranking officials against subordinates or "weaker" soldiers, seen as a form of atonement for the suffering they put their victims through. Dilution of Pure Blood Any physical integration with inferior races (i.e. non-progan) is frowned upon in society. They believe themselves to be a vastly superior race and any breeding with alternate species is seen as a crime against the entire race. Depending on how much the offender has contributed to the progan cause, they may evade execution. The progan may be banished, forbidden to contact any other progan soldier loyal to the cause. Treason This is the worst crime any soldier can perpetrate. Any attempt at assassinating or usurping a higher ranking official (including leader of the squad), would result death. This is usually death by a firing squad or hanging. If the offender is a high ranking official then he is given the choice of crucifixion. In certain cases they may also be allowed to duel a same ranking officer. This is usually reserved for highly respected members of society and only offered if the assassination attempt has failed. If the offender does overcome his opponent, he is prevented from killing him and is then banished. If the assassination attempt is directed at any members of the council, the progan will be executed by burning at the stake, green damp wood will be used to ensure that the soldier suffers for this crime. Variations of Execution Execution is the way Progans punish the worst of crimes. They believe prison is useless, for the man who was sent did not go through any true suffering. Depending on rank and status, and also the crime, the form of execution varies. The different forms of execution are: Hanging, Crucifixion, Burning at the stake, Firing squad, and occasionally the offender is offered a chance at duelling their superior officer. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Social/Culture